Ohio is a wonderful place
by Phyxrak
Summary: Santana, Brittany and Puck share a fun conversation before the State Football Championships. AU based on some events from season 3. Brittana


Author's note: So I started this little thing ages ago and after Sue mentioned all those random places here in Ohio she likes I decided to finish it finally. My appologies ahead of time for the ridiculous humor.

Santana leaned back against the side of Brittany's car and sighed heavily. It was too damn early on this disgustingly cold Saturday morning in December. She had one hand thrust in the pocket of her letterman jacket and the other clutching a rainbow colored travel mug of coffee because not even the Lima Bean was open at 5:30am. Yet here she was, standing in the Mckinley High School parking lot waiting on a bus to take her and the other Cheerios to Massillon, OH for the Football Championships, trying in vain to keep warm.

Brittany bounced over to Santana looking entirely too awake and cute in her matching Cheerios gear. She grinned at her girlfriend and poked Santana in the cheek before taking a sip out of her own black travel mug, a mug that was actually Santana's. Brittany claims that she didn't mean to put her creamer of choice into Santana's mug that morning and Santana isn't going to complain. Brittany makes a mean cup of Bitch Fuel as Santana likes to refer to her coffee.

As Brittany loops her arm through hers and leans her head on her shoulder, Santana wonders again why she was up this early on a Saturday morning and not back home in her bed tangled up with her naked girlfriend after date night. The answer to that question was sitting nearby in her still running SUV keeping her and most likely Becky Jackson warm while Santana stands here freezing her tits off. She briefly considers getting back in Brittany's car with her to keep warm but that will most likely lead to a make out session and she does not want to be caught by her fellow Cheerios or worse the meat head jocks.

More vehicles start to pull into the parking lot including the buses that will take the players and cheerleaders to the game. Santana starts to move away from Brittany a bit but she pulls Santana tighter to her side. Santana mentally kicks herself as she turns towards Brittany and moves her arm around her girlfriend's waist. She stands up on her tip toes to give her a kiss on the cheek as an apology. She gave Brittany a weak smile and suggested they grab their bags and head over towards the bus.

As the girls reach for their bags Puck pulls into a parking spot just one away from Brittany's car blasting some 80s rock. Brittany's head starts bopping along to the beat and Santana grins at the pout on her face after Puck kills his engine and his music. They pause by his tailgate as he jumps out of his truck wearing his a winter hat with a mohawk and his own letterman jacket. "Mornin' ladies." he says to them as he pulls his mesh equipment bag out of the back of his truck.

"Puckerman, you look ridiculous." Santana says to him.

"I think it looks awesome." Brittany says a bit jealous she can't wear one of her own unique hats. She looks at Santana, "In fact I kinda want one."

Santana immediately thinks of how cute Brittany would probably look in that hat and tries to cover her grin by taking a sip of her coffee.

"Nice cup Santana." Puck teases her. "Literally tasting from the rainbow now these days?"

Santana narrows her eyes at him and is about to unleash some of her vicious words but Brittany cuts her off. "Actually, that's my cup. Buuut I think Santana secretly likes to drink from it. A lot." Brittany shoots her a wink as she says this.

"Oh my god Britt." Santana mutters.

Puck gives them a lecherous grin, "I bet you do."

Santana glares at him and says, "Fuck off, Puckerman. And get whatever thoughts you have about me and Britt outta your head before I cut off your nuts and feed them to that squirrel on your head."

Puck just shook his head. "You ladies gonna cheer extra loud for Puckasaurus when I score against those pussies from Licking Valley?"

Santana nearly spat out her coffee. "The what?!"

Puck grinned again, "The school we're playing? The Licking Valley Panthers. From Licking County."

Brittany elbowed Santana, "There's a place in Ohio named after your favorite thing."

"Oh my god Brittany!"


End file.
